Forever and Always
by Gwenniegirl Kennedy
Summary: Deleted scene from InterDimensional Fangirl. Can't stand on its own very well, would recommend reading Interdimensional Fangirl first, at least up to chapter 12. M for a reason, OOC Human!Armada!Starscream.


_A/N: Just a little oneshot from my InterDimensional Fangirl universe. The non-skipped version of the night Kora and Screamer had. If you haven't read InterDimensional Fangirl, I would recommend doing so, otherwise this will just seem like mindless smut. Unless you don't mind reading something like that. In which case, read on. _

_Warning: contains what could be considered OOC human!starscream, sex, and an OC with superpowers that include: telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation. _

_I own OC's, but not Transformers Armada._

* * *

Forever and Always

"Kora, are you sure?" Starscream asked, putting heavy stress on the word Sure, as he pulled away once more from our kiss. I nodded my head.

"Please, Star... I _need_ you... Don't leave me alone..." I whispered, my voice becoming thick. I felt desperate for a connection, telepathic or otherwise, so I wasn't alone. It was primitive instinct. I needed somebody, and that somebody happened to be Starscream.

At those words, it was as if a switch in Starscream's brain had been flipped. He rolled us so that he was above me again, and I saw his golden eyes had gone darker than usual, but didn't process anything else before his lips were on mine, kissing me hungrily. I let out a squeak against his lips, which slowly formed into a moan. My hands wound around his neck, my fingers fisting in his hair as the foreign, almost electrical sensations ran rampant through my body, more so at a particular area around my hips.

"Primus..." Starscream breathed out, his voice tinged with ecstasy, when I bucked my hips into his. His grip on my bedsheets tightened when I moved my hands along his back, the same spots I'd found earlier, and his arms trembled making the whole mattress shake slightly. "K-Kora..."

"I know."

I gasped when his lips left mine, making a trail down my neck and suckling at the junction where my neck and shoulder met. I arched my back into Starscream as more pleasurable sensations stirred, moving to my core, when he got to a particular spot.

My hands slid from his back to his chest, running over the thin black cotton that hid his muscled torso and stopping at the top button of the shirt. He didn't stop me this time as I slid the plastic button from the catch, continuing until the button-up was completely open, revealing his softly toned chest and abdomen.

"God, you are so _hot_...even as a human.." I breathed, sliding the fabric off his shoulders and running my hands over every inch of his chest and stomach. I felt more than heard Starscream chuckle against my neck, before his lips moved lower, kissing along my collarbone and the neckline of my shirt. I moaned, pulling him up to kiss his lips again.

My wandering hands found there way to the waistline of his dark jeans, and I let my nails lightly run across the skin there. Starscream shuddered again with a restrained grunt.

"Quit holding back." I panted out, grinding my hips into his, and my hands trailed to the metal button and zipper on the jeans. Starscream's hand stopped mine, and I looked up at his face. His golden eyes were like twin pools of liquid amber, and they drew me in.

"My turn." I heard him whisper before he flipped us over so I was above him, pretty much straddling his hips. I waited nervously, my hands on the bed on either side of him, as his hands moved from my shoulder blades.

They trailed up my back to the nape of my neck, playing with the hair there, before sliding down my spine -making me shudder- and stopping at the bottom of my shirt. I continued silently breathing, my tempo uneven, as he raised my sweater over my head, leaving only my tank-top and bra. Helping him out a bit, I started slipping the tank off myself. But I found myself completely unable to do anything productive when I felt his lips kissing the skin of my breast, just above my bra.

His hands took over from where I'd stopped, and soon both my sweater and tank were sitting, discarded, on the floor. I let out a wanting noise as he continued to tease me, and I retaliated by wiggling my hips against his, blushing deep when I felt the hardness there. He let out a cross between a moan and a growl, his hands pulling me painfully close, but not close enough.

I didn't stop, though, despite my embarrassment, continuing to grind my hips into his. My bedroom was filled with the sounds of our quiet groans and gasps, and quite suddenly the sound of metal clinking on itself as Starscream fumbled clumsily with my belt. Using my abilities, I carelessly threw it away. I felt my need growing, as well as his, and he flipped us around again.

I tried rubbing my legs together to relieve the need I felt between them, but it did virtually nothing.

"Starscream..._Please_.." I begged, and I didn't know what it really was I was begging _for_. I mean, Primal Instinct knew, but _I_ didn't. I pulled incessantly at the catch on his jeans, finally managing to loose it and slide the zip down. My blush got darker when my hand brushed the bulge beneath his underwear, and he took in a sharp inhale of breath, obviously not expecting that.

"Kora..." he whispered, and I felt his consciousness brush against mine. I opened myself to it, and I felt everything he was feeling. It was a bit disconcerting, feeling his lust and desire on top of my own, and I pulled out just a little, moving around the incoherant want.

"Your mind..." I thought aloud. As I gently probed what he allowed me to see, I came to a clear conclusion. "Your mind is _beautiful_..." I whispered, awed.

_'Because of you.'_ he thought. I felt tears prick at my eyes, what he had said was so touching.

"I...I love you, Kora."

And that was just the cherry on top. The tears on my eyes spilled over. I knew how much it took Starscream to say that, having been in his mind. It was almost like PTSD, in a way. Everyone he ever loved had died_ (parents, friends, siblings and so on)_, so for him to be open about actually caring for somebody was a big step for him.

"I love you too, Starscream. Forever and always." I whispered, craning my neck to kiss him, while my hands tugged and pushed at the waist of his jeans, stopping when they reached his knees. Just because I felt like being cheeky, I used my abilities to lift him just that little bit so I could get his jeans off all the way.

Now there was barely anything between us, and the skin-on-skin contact felt amazing, electrifying even. Our tongues moved together in an intricate dance, while Starscream worked at my jeans, sliding them down inch by painstaking inch. I wiggled beneath him needily, pressing my knee to _that_ spot as his lips separated from mine while he was removing my jeans. He shuddered with a short moan, before relieving me of the form-fitting jeans.

He brought himself down on me again, and I felt his arousal through the thin material of our underwear, bringing a moan bubbling to my lips. One of his hands slid from my thigh to my waist, briefly slipping under the elastic waistband of my underwear before continuing its tantalizingly slow journey upwards, until it cupped my breast through my bra. His touch was so gentle, and soft, but I wanted more. I arched myself against him, and his hand was caught between both of our chests. His other hand was used to undo the clasp on the back of my bra while he held himself up with his elbow, though how he managed to do it one-handed is still a mystery.

I felt the tension in the article of clothing disappear, and the hand between our chests disappeared, sliding the strap off my shoulder. I turned my head away and down as the intimate article of clothing slipped off my arms onto the sheets, leaving my chest bared for my lover to see. Embarrassed, I lifted one arm to cover myself, but he stopped me, tilting my face back up to his.

"Don't hide...You're so beautiful..." he whispered, bringing his lips down onto mine while his free hand drifted from my forearm, past my elbow, to my shoulder and down, until it cupped my now-bare breast. As shy as I was, I couldn't help the needy whimper that slipped past my closed lips as he palmed and kneaded the sensitive flesh. Starscream gently nipped at my lip with his teeth, and I literally mewled like a cat.

"God, don't stop..." I panted when his lips left mine, making a searing trail down my neck to my other breast. I lay there, pretty much useless, as he kissed, nipped, and sucked at my breasts, unable to do anything but gasp, moan, and squirm. His hand left my breast, and I let out a disappointed whine, until I realized where it was headed.

His hand moved oh-so-slowly, stopping at the waistband of my underwear, hovering teasingly above it. I let out another whine, bucking my hips.

"Please..." I begged. His hand slid under the plain white fabric, the pads of his fingers noiselessly stroking the skin of my legs, moving towards my center. I suddenly became nervous. His hands stopped when he felt the moisture in the fabric.

"Naughty girl.." He whispered teasingly. I blushed deeply, and I let out a shocked cry of pleasure when his fingers deliberately stroked against the bundle of nerves above my entrance.

"_Fuck_!" I hissed, almost completely incoherent. I heard Starscream chuckle quietly, and felt devilishly mischievous as I let go of the sheets below me, palming the arousal beneath his underwear. He gave a total-body shudder, and his supporting arm almost gave out on him, bringing us even closer together when he went down to his elbow.

"Point made..." he panted. I moved my hand up, tugging at the waistband if the white briefs, while he made a point of removing my own underwear.

"S-Star..." I whispered suddenly, helping to wriggle out of the hip-hugging cotton. "I-I've never d-done anything l-like this before.." I said, suddenly scared. I was completely bare now, and fighting the self-conscious urge to cover myself, or curl up and hide. Starscream kissed me softly and reassuringly on the lips.

"I'll be gentle." he promised. I felt his hand returning to my...area, but nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of his finger entering me. My eyes shot open wide, and I moaned loudly into my pillow.

"Oh my god..." I gasped as he pulled it out almost all the way before moving it back in. He quieted my cries and moans with his mouth, kissing me passionately but softly.

I felt my body heating up, the coiling tension in my body tightening when he added another one. Deep in my mind, I wondered why he was doing it. But then I got it. Virgin, yes, uneducated, no.

I found myself unwilling and unable to think when, adding to the pumping of his fingers, his thumb began stroking the delicate bundle of nerves above it.

"Oh my g... O-oh my _GOD_!" I panted, my mouth beginning to string nonsense together as I was slowly unraveled at the seams. And just as the tension-coil was about ready to spring back...he stopped.

I let out a frustrated noise, thrusting my hips up, but he held me down with his hand. I whined needily.

"Easy, girl." he whispered huskily, and I saw him lean back onto his knees. I shook my head at him, pulling him down and rolling us over again.

"My turn." I growled, my voice just as husky as I repeated his earlier words, using my abilities to pin his arms where they were. I let my hands rove his chest, before moving lower, returning to the waistband of the briefs. Lifting myself an inch above him, I used my hands to pull the white cotton down off his hips, pointedly not looking -yet- as I threw the briefs away carelessly. I let myself fall again -though not really considered falling, given I was only an inch in the air in the first place- and guided Starscream to a sitting position. _(Again. Yes, a virgin. Uneducated in the topic of sexual activities, no.)_ I moved my lips back onto his and reached down with a trembling hand, until my fingers wrapped around the warm flesh of his arousal. I heard him curse in his head, and I gently entered his consciousness as I slid my hand down to the base of it, moving it back up in a slow rhythm, despite my burning blush of embarrassment. Every sound he made only made me want him more, before I couldn't take it.

"O-Okay...enough teasing.." I panted, releasing his erection and body. Turning us once more, I laid down on my back, taking him down with me. He locked his gaze with mine, his eyes asking the silent question as he positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded my head, and felt him slowly move forward. I let out a slightly pained whimper at the feeling of being stretched..._down there_, but it wasn't overly painful.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper before he thrust forwards, and I felt a rush of pain, from one place. I let out a single sob, and I felt him stop moving.

"I'm sorry it hurts... I'm so sorry... It won't hurt for much longer, I promise... Primus, I love you so much, Kora..." Starscream whispered in my ear, and I waited for the pain to fade. When it did, I nodded my head, signalling him to move. I shuddered a breath at his first thrust, with the accompanying twinge of pain, but also a bit of pleasure. He moved slowly, and eventually I didn't feel pain, only pleasure. I began to move my hips in sync with his thrusts.

"S-Star..." I choked out, wrapping my legs around his waist, making his thrusts go deeper. Without any other verbal cue, he began to move faster, and I felt the tension coiling in my stomach again, making my toes and fingers curl in anticipation.

A moan spilled from my lips, the sound hitching with each thrust of our hips. I felt the probing of Starscream's consciousness, and I welcomed it again, though I didn't expect what I got; I was feeling both of us, the feeling of being completely enveloped in tight warmth, and at the same time being completely filled.

"Oh my G- Aah! Don't _stop_!" I cried out, muffling it in the crook of his neck. I repeated those two words as the coil continued growing tighter, almost...tingling, my hands clutching desperately for some sort of grounding.

And then, the coil snapped. I felt my toes curling as I arched my back away from the bed and into Starscream, my mouth opening in a a soundless scream, and I swear I saw stars behind my eyes for a moment.

After almost two minutes, my muscles relaxed, and I let myself fall back onto the mattress, still breathing heavily. Once I came back to myself completely, I searched the house, making sure everybody had stayed asleep. They all had.

"That was..." I trailed off, unable to describe just how _incredible_ that had been.

"Amazing?" Starscream suggested, also panting. I nodded my head with a breathless laugh as he pulled out of me. I used my abilities to lift the covers over us as I suddenly felt utterly spent.

"I love you, Starscream..." I murmured, and I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling my back to his chest.

"I love you too, Kora."

_'Forever and always...'_

Those were the last words I registered before I fell unconscious.

* * *

_A/N: I...I have no words to describe how difficult this was to write. I've never actually...__**done it,**__ before, so I was only going off how it seems to happen in other fics. So...lemme know what you think?_


End file.
